Spur of the Moment
by TiredTenshi
Summary: SarkSyd-if you read it that way. Sark gets recruited by...guess. Two part One-shot. Rating because of potential violence
1. Default Chapter

Greetings All!!!!!!!! This is only my second fic ever, so be gentle. I will be posting the second chapter soon, but it is only going to be two chapters, kinda like a two-chapter one-shot (??). Anyway, this is just an idea that I had (I hope I didn't subconsciously copy anyone else, if I did I am really sorry.) about how Alias could (Not really ever ever ever) go, and towards the end it gets a little...weird, but hey what else am I supposed to do during school? Learn? So read and enjoy!!! Oh yea and *DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN ALIAS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH ALIAS!!*DISCLAIMER* (If I owned Alias a lot of things would not have happened *coughVaughnmarriedcough* -don't get me wrong, I love Sark and think he and Syd would go really well together, but Vaughn still shouldn't have gotten married.

  
  


'Thoughts'

"Speech"

  
  


Anyway, on to the fic:

  
  
  
  


Spur of the Moment

  
  
  
  


In his imagination Sark rolled his eyes and sighed expressively, but his face revealed none of his exasperation. For the past hour and a half he had argued with Allison over the best and most efficient way to gain access to a vault in a secure and well-guarded building.

  
  


'Honestly,' Sark thought 'Who is the genius spy here, you or me?'

  
  


"If we entered through the roof we would have a better escape route," Sark began.

  
  


"But then we will alarm the guards, if we go through the basement, then we can slip in and out unnoticed," Allison broke in impatiently.

  
  


He sighed "Look, we can't go through the basement-how would we get to the vault?"

  
  


"The elevator, it goes up to the top, the vault is only on the tenth floor," she answered.

  
  


"The elevator that you are referring to does not stop at the tenth floor and the stairs surrounding it require key cards, fingerprints, and a retinal scan, which we don't have, and although I could, eventually, break through those defenses the guards would notice long before I could finish. We can only get in by going onto the roof and scaling down the side of the building and breaking the window."

  
  


Allison glared at him and replied through gritted teeth, "If there are such safeguards around the floor itself than what makes you think the window will be any easier to break!"

  
  


"The windows are created from a bulletproof and blast proof glass, but there is a recently developed laser that is strong enough to penetrate it. It is being held in a university in France, we can steal that and return back to building and break in," truthfully the glass was only bulletproof but...well...Sark really wanted to use that laser.

  
  


Allison opened her mouth to reply, but the words died on her lips when the metallic jarring of a door opening echoed throughout the warehouse. After a few moments the sound of boots on concrete reached their ears and Sark immediately drew his gun and prepared himself to fire. Allison's hand drifted towheads her gun but she stayed seated. And they waited.

  
  


Within seconds a woman clad in black appeared, her eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses and she had black hair that was cropped close to her head, she smirked and before anyone could react she pulled out a small pistol and shot Allison in the left leg and the right shoulder. As Sark was positioning himself to shoot, the woman kicked the gun from his hand and leveled her own weapon at him.

  
  


"You are coming with me," She state in a clear and deeply accented voice.

  
  


Sark analyzed the situation rapidly. 'She's Russian, could be KGB or one of Irina's, Allison is down, I'm unarmed and being held at gunpoint,' realizing his only option he lifted his hands slightly out in front of him and calmly asked:

  
  


"Who are you?"

  
  


"My person is not any of her concern," she replied indicating Allison, who was currently writhing on the floor desperately trying to reach her cell phone. Unconcerned about any threat Allison may have represented, the woman continued, "I will inform you of my identity, affiliates and business with you, if you would please join me for a drive."

  
  


"It doesn't appear as if I have a choice in the matter. So, will you lead or shall I?" Sark inquired politely, sweeping his arms towards the exit.

  
  


The woman smiled and replied, "You exit first, if you don't mind."

  
  


Sark complied without comment, he wasn't really worried, if the woman wanted him dead-or tortured-she would have knocked him unconscious immediately and killed Allison instead of wounding her. 'No, she had other plans and,' he admitted to himself, 'I am slightly curious as to who she works for and what she wants with me.'

  
  


"Get in the Car," she said from behind him.

  
  


Sark looked around and found a dark blue Mercedes parked to his left.

  
  


He move towards the vehicle and slipped into the passenger seat. The woman slid into the drivers side, started the car and drove off.

  
  


One hour later Sark found himself 90 miles away from the warehouse and Allison and getting closer and closer to Madrid and he was still waiting for the woman to make the first move. And She did.

  
  


The woman tossed the gun into Sark's lap and laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

  
  


"I beg your pardon, but I was under the impression that I was being kidnapped, how am I incorrect?" He asked with a slightly confused expression on his face.

  
  


"Your cute when you confused Sark, I'll have to remember that,"she said, suddenly without the deep Russian accent.

  
  


Sark raised a single eyebrow and continued voicing the questions that burned in his mind.

  
  


"Just who are you?"

  
  


"Oh come on Sark, my disguise isn't that good," she said, her voice tinged with mockery.

  
  


Sark stared hard at the woman driving the car uncomprehendingly

  
  


"Still not getting it Sark?" she said, "Here, does this help?" she added ripping off her wig. Long Brown hair fell in shining waves down her back and she removed her glasses and deep brown eyes winked at him. Sark gasped and choked on the air.

  
  


"Sydney Bristow!" he stuttered. Sydney Bristow had kidnapped him??? Sarks mind simply couldn't wrap around this fact.

  
  


"Why?" He managed to choke out.

  
  


"Well," she said, "You're the best," as if that explained it all.

  
  


"Once again, Why? What could you possibly need me for?" Sark's silent cold facade slid off in favor of a completely dumbfounded look. Sydney Bristow-devoted CIA agent kidnapped him-admittedly sexy yet cold-blooded assassin-because he was the best?

  
  


"Because I am creating my own organization, and I want you to join." Sydney replied candidly. "I am collecting the best spies in the business, well, the ones I trust anyway, and I am forming this organization for the sole purpose of destroying the Covenant, Sloane and anything to do with Rambaldi."

  
  


At this point several questions plagued Sarks already bewildered brain, but the most compelling question was:

  
  


"You trust ME?"

  
  


Sydney laughed. "Well, not entirely, but I recently regained my missing memories and they gave me a slight insight about you."

  
  


"And what is that?" Sark asked with growing trepidation.

  
  


"Oh I had an extensive conversation about you with your mother."

  
  


End of Part 1

  
  


Hey is that a cliffie?? Not really, no, darn, I was kinda hoping for one but hey whatever, anyway I think it kind of enters the realm of the strange when Sydney starts talking about her own organization but...well...listening to my 2nd period teacher can do strange things to a person...violent tendencies...loss of coherence...any number of mental mistakes...

  
  


Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. ^_^

  
  


Egyptian Goddess Neith


	2. The Beginning

Hello again, everybody and welcome to the second part of my fic!!!!

It isn't that detailed, but I think its cute so:

Read and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias

Spur of the Moment

Sark froze and suddenly the gun she had tossed at him earlier was being held inches away from her head.

"What have you done to my mother," Sark growled.

"I haven't done a thing to her, she's perfectly fine.  I simply talked with her of you and various other things and we have become friends."  Sydney said, unfazed by the gun aimed at her head.

"Why and how did you find her?"  Sark asked, still as frozen as a statue.  He thought that he had hidden her away where no one could find her, where no one could recognize her as his mother and attempt to use her against him.  'If Sydney Bristow knew where his mother was then anyone could know, how did she find out???'

"Oh, I was just strolling though a small village in Ireland, when I happened to come across a woman who looked remarkably similar to you, I asked her if she had any children-which she denied at first-but after I spoke to her for a few minutes it became clear that she did indeed have a son," she answered.

Sark looked at her with a withering glare.  'Did she honestly expect me to believe that??  That she was just wandering around Ireland and she ran into my mum?'

"I'm insulted, Miss Bristow, that you think so lowly of me as to provide me with such a pitiful lie.  Tell me the truth Agent Bristow.  How did you find my mother and why did you go looking for her?"

"I assure you _Julian _your mother is in perfect health, aside from her constant worry over you, you should visit her more often, you know, it would please her to no end," she chastised gently.

"I would thank you Miss Bristow for keeping your hands out of my affairs and away from my family," He replied frostily.

"Back to your affairs, have you decided whether your going to join me or not?"  She asked, suddenly switching subjects.

"If I don't will you retaliate against me by hurting my mum?  Of whom I am not finished speaking, by the way."

"Honestly Sark, am I the type of person to go around harming innocents?"

'Well,' Sark thought, 'That's a very good point, Sydney is the good person type she goes out of her way to keep others safe.'

Sark relaxed slightly; his mother was safe for the moment, but...

"Miss Bristow, I am quite aware that you won't injure my mother or divulge her location but I must ask again.  How did you find her?"  He asked with renewed force.

"The person who put me on her trail is very trustworthy, if he's not dead."  She answered callously.

"Who was it?"  Sark ground out, through a clenched jaw.

"Lazarey all right, are you happy now Sark," She asked thoroughly annoyed with his questioning.

Sark clenched his fists; he managed to formulate speech through his fury. "Lazarey. Why did he tell you?"

"Because I asked, he was very helpful during my stint as Julia Thorne," Sydney glanced over at Sark and saw his placid face twisting in anger, "You really don't like him do you?"

"That, Miss Bristow, is a severe understatement."

"May I ask why?  Your mother was very closemouthed on the subject of her late husband."

"Late?"  Sark inquired.

"Oh didn't you know? He's dead."  Sydney's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel.

"Did he tell anyone else where my mother was?"  Sark asked, ignoring for now the fate of his father.

"No, I barely managed to get the information out of him myself."  Sydney replied.

"Did you torture him?" Sark asked, obviously relishing the idea.

"No, but I did kill him, if that helps any."  Sydney remarked.

Sark glanced at her, unsure of how to process this new information, so his father was definitely dead - so much the better - but more importantly it was Sydney that killed him and admitted it with such blunt honesty.  So instead of trying to broach the subject - he avoided it.

"So, you met my mum…what did she say?"  Sark asked suddenly apprehensive about the idea of Sydney conversing with his mother."

Sydney grinned.

"We talked about all sorts of things, oh and Sark?"

"Yes," he answered with growing worry.

"I know all about you and your early childhood…and you know I never really pegged you as the fluffy white teddy-bear type."

"…Shit" His brain thought quickly.  'If she knew about Mr. Pumpkin…no no the bear…than what else does she know about…'

Sydney giggled, "Oh Sark, you were so cute, especially in the picture of you being chased around by a bunch of little girls."  At this point Sark didn't even try to hide his embarrassment and his face took on the color of pomegranate juice.

"Well, Miss Bristow, you have managed to glean virtually unknown facts about my life from my mother; whom is normally closemouthed about these things, and so I would like to ask you…just what did you say to her to reveal all of these personal details?" 

"She likes me, and I promised I would befriend you and try to help you out of the mess you've gotten yourself into to."

For what had to be the third time that day Sark's brain was warped with confusion.  This just didn't make sense…Sydney Bristow is the enemy…She hates me…SHE WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND?????  

"Okay Sark I know that this is a little hard to handle but focus okay"

Sark blinked a few times and managed to clear his poor muddled little brain and focus on Sydney, who had parked the car on the side of the road so that she could give him her full attention.

"Okay, I'm listening," he stated.

"Alright, I promise that no harm will come to your mother while I know of her existence, I promise that I won't tell anyone about those pictures of you in the cute little sailor outfit-unless of course I'm forced- and I promise that I will tell you everything you want to know if you join my organization, and give me a reason to trust you by not betraying us to the covenant-or any of the other sick organizations out there."  Sydney explained patiently, as if to a child.

"Can I have about two minutes to think it over?"  He asked carefully.

"Sure."  She replied.

Sark sat back into the seat, leaned against the headrest and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

'Well, I don't think Sydney would injure me if I refused, but she might be forced to in order to keep this new organization under wraps for a while.  Why would I refuse?  IF Sydney is only picking the best, then she must have already recruited a few who must be exceptional and we would be destroying the covenant-who stole my inheritance and were going to try and kill me I think, so all in all going with Sydney would be a very lucrative venture.'

"Okay, I will join your organization on the condition that-when we destroy the covenant-I get my inheritance back."   Sark declared.

Sydney smiled and replied.  "Sure, now do you have any questions?"

"Yes, Where are we going and who will we find there?"  Sark asked feeling better now that he was in control-slightly.

"We will fly out of Madrid and land in England-where I have decided to build the base of operations, as to who you will find, I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean you're not really sure, they work for you-do they not?"  He inquired.

"Well, technically they work for me, but they have a slight control complex and they both are trying to make their own rules for this-but I trust them implicitly and I am quite sure they will come through for us."  She replied.

'Us,' Sark thought, 'we're already a team.' And he mentally grinned.

"You've only recruited two other people?  Who?  I would have thought you had an entire team standing by."  Sark expressed verbally.

"Well, I have recruited my mother, my fath…"

Sark choked on the air.

"Sark, are you okay?"  
  


"Fine, did you just say you recruited Jack Bristow? And Irina?"

"Yes, They are my parents, I thought that they would be the best for the job, and maybe Weiss, he hasn't decided yet if he is going to join, but hes considering it.  If we need more people we can recruit them later.  Oh and just so you know, we won't be killing any innocents as far as we can help it, you got that?"

Sark rolled his eyes, "Yes Sydney," and with more seriousness he asked, "So how long have you been planning this organization?"

"Oh it was just spur of the moment."

THE END

I hope you enjoyed it!!  I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it—THANK YOU, oh and thank you Anu-chan for listening to me ramble on about actually finishing it.  Oh and I might do an epilogue or I might just let you use your imagination because I'm kind of lazy.

Egyptian Goddess Neith  ^_^


End file.
